The album program is one of the most commonly-used programs on mobile terminals, such as smartphones, tablet PCs and the like. The album program is applied for managing and displaying pictures in mobile terminals.
At present, pictures are classified by the album program in a mobile phone into different albums according to respective different sources of the pictures. For example, captured pictures are classified into one album, pictures from program A are classified into other album, and pictures from program B are classified into another album. In each album, pictures are ordered by time.